Falling in love
by ectofeaturette
Summary: A new girl moves in across the street, and both she and Timmy fall head over heels for each other, but when other people in Timmy's life don't end up liking her, will she survive? TimmyXOC
1. Chapter 1

YAAAAAY! My first fan fic! Sorry if it's bad! I don't really know how to work this site so…well…rate and review!

Oh! and I don't own the fairly odd parents or any thing of the sort! Just my OC Jasmine! But I so wish I did!

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the children were out playing…all but one…

12 year old Timmy Turner was inside his room, playing his new video game, Skull crushers.

"Wow, I've never seen any human being play a video game for 36 hours straight! He hasn't gotten up once! Go Timmy!" his fairy godfather, Cosmo, said.

"I know Cosmo, it worries me. He hasn't gotten up to eat or use the restroom this whole time! I'm getting him to see the sun!" his fairy godmother, Wanda, said, as she opened up the window to let the light shine in.

As she opened the window, and as the warm light shone in Timmy's face, the young boy quickly ran under his bed and hissed, as if the light hurt him.

"Turn off the light!' Timmy growled.

"Timmy, you've been playing that game for 36 hours straight! Aren't you hungry? Don't you have to use the bathroom?" Wanda asked.

The moment she said that, Timmy's eyes got really wide and he ran as fast as he possibly could to his bathroom.

"Wow, he had to GO!" Cosmo said.

After he came out, Timmy tried to go play his game, but before he could grab it, Wanda poofed it away.

"WANDA! What gives!" Timmy yelled.

"Timmy, you need to get out of the dark and into the light!" Wanda said, noticing a moving truck across the street. "Hey, Timmy, look! A family is moving in across the street! Maybe they'll have a kid your age you could play with!" Wanda said.

"Nah, I just wanna PLAY MY VIDEO GAME!" Timmy yelled."

"Not until you go meet that kid across the street!" Wanda said.

"No!" Timmy screamed.

"You don't say 'no' to me young man! Now you go out and stay out for at least 1 hour, or you'll never play video games again!" Wanda commanded.

"Grrr…fine, but only for 1 hour!" Timmy said, before storming off.

As Timmy was walking up the driveway, a girl that looked about his age walked out the front door. Her hair was down to her knees, a chestnut brown, like Timmy's. It was held back with a light pink headband. Her eyes were a deep brown. Her out fit was similar to Timantha's, (Timmy's alter ego). The moment they laid eyes on each other, their eyes turned into hearts, and they fell in love instantly.

"I…uh…my name…um…is…uh…Timmy." Timmy said, nervously.

"My name is Jasmine." The little girl said.

"Well…um…gotta go! Bye Jasmine!" Timmy said, feeling a little queasy.

"But, Timmy! **Sigh** Bye Timmy!" Jasmine said, as Timmy got farther and farther away.

Timmy ran up to his room, panting wildly, his back barricading the door.

"Soooo…Timmy, how'd it go?" Wanda asked.

"I don't know! As soon as I saw her, I felt really nauseous, so I came back home!" Timmy said.

"Is your heart racing?" Wanda asked.

"Yea."

"Are your palms sweaty?"

"Um…yea."

"And you said you feel nauseous, right?"

"Yea."

"Oh Sweetie! your in love!" Wanda said.

"WHAT!", Timmy screamed, " I am not!"

" Well, you're showing all the symptoms!" Wanda said.

"Well, I must be sick, or something!" Timmy insisted.

"Well, according to my love-o-meter, your in love with her! What's her name anyway?" Wanda asked.

"Jasmine." Timmy said.

"Jasmine?" Wanda asked, "My sister, Blonda, has a godchild named Jasmine!" Wanda said, surprised.

"Hmmm…I don't get it, she didn't look miserable to me!" Timmy said, confused.

"Well, I gotta go give Blonda a call, I'll be right back!" Wanda said, as she poofed into the fishbowl next to Timmy's bed.

"How weird! My wife, your godmother's, sister might be godmother to the girl you love!" Cosmo said, with a big, stupid smile on his face, all the while.

"I don't love her!" Timmy yelled, denying his obvious love for the girl.

"Yes you do! Timmy loves Jasmine! Timmy loves Jasmine! Timmy loves Jasmine! Timmy loves Jasmine!" Cosmo sang, like a five year old, flying around the room, dancing.

"I DO NOT!" Timmy screamed at the top of his lungs, while Cosmo was still singing.

"Timmy loves Ja-," Cosmo was in mid-song when Wanda poofed in.

"Cosmo! Stop making fun of Timmy!" Wanda scolded.

"Awww…Wanda!" Cosmo whined. Wanda shot him a glare.

"Awwww…uh… Wanda, how…uh…CUTE, yea…cute you are! Heh heh!" Cosmo said, terrified of his angry wife.

"Oh, and Timmy, I called Blonda, and she told me that Jasmine really is her goddaughter!" Wanda said.

"So?" Timmy asked.

"Sooooo…that means you already have a long distance connection with this Jasmine girl!" Wanda explained.

"So! It's not like I can walk up to her and say 'Oh hey Jasmine! I know you have a fairy godparent and her sister and brother-in-law are my fairy godparents!'" Timmy said.

"Good point. But I still think you should go back and talk to her, all you did was tell her your name, then you ran away like you were going to barf!" Wanda said.

"I DID NOT!" Timmy yelled.

Wanda poofed up a T.V. showing Timmy talking a few moments ago with Jasmine, then running away with a sick look on his face. Timmy blushed a bright red as Wanda poofed the T.V. away.

"I…well…I…uh…" Timmy stuttered.

"See! You should go see her again…that is…unless you want her to think your weird!" Wanda said.

"Yea! You don't wanna die alone, do you?" Cosmo asked. When he said that, Wanda poofed up a frying pan and smacked him as hard as possible with it.

"Owwwww!" Cosmo cried in pain. All the while, Timmy was sulking. When Wanda noticed him sitting on his bed, looking sad, she floated down and sat down next to him and put her arm around his shoulders.

"Look sport, you like her and she likes you," Wanda said. Timmy was going to say something, but Wanda interrupted him. "you should go talk to her, who knows, she might have more in common with you than just having Blonda for a fairy godmother!" Wanda said.

"O.K. Wanda, I'll go talk to Jasmine." Timmy said, with newfound confidence."

"Atta boy!" Cosmo encouraged.

TA DA! My first chapter! YAAAAY! Hope you liked it! Another 1 coming soon! Rate and review! Or I'll sick my 6 pound Chihuahua on you!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm back! Time for another chapter! Yaaaay!

When Timmy knocked on Jasmine's door, a man with a yellow T-shirt, white shorts, white sneakers, and a backwards white and yellow hat. Timmy assumed it was her father.

"Who are you?" her father said.

"I'm…uh…Timmy…uh…Turner! I live across the street and I was wondering if I could see Jasmine?" Timmy said, shielding his face.

"How do you know Jasmine?" her dad said.

"Well, she came outside and we introduced ourselves, then I had to…uh…go home." Timmy said.

"Oh, well, come in! Her room is upstairs, take a right, and you'll be there!" He said.

"Thanks!" Timmy said.

When Timmy saw Jasmine's room, he thought it was beautiful! For a girl's room anyway. It was a shimmering gold with black lining, It had a queen sized purple bed in the middle of the room, 2 gold, black, and purple dressers, a small, pink doggie bed in the corner, a large, big screen 3D TV hanging on the wall, and Jasmine, laying on the bed, playing a purple 3DS. When she saw Timmy looking around, fascinated, her heart skipped a beat.

" **Gasp**, Timmy! Uh…what are you doing here?" Jasmine asked, surprised.

"Huh? Oh…uh…I…just-," Timmy said, before Jasmine interrupted him.

"Look, Timmy, I can see you're nervous, and I've only 1 thing to say: Don't be. Just go ahead and tell me what you want." Jasmine said, showing a sweet little smile.

"Well, I wanted to see if we could, like, hangout?" Timmy asked, unsure.

"Oh! Uh…well…um…sure!" Jasmine said, surprised. "What do you wanna do?"

"Well, I just wanted to get to know you better!" Timmy said.

"Oh, well, we…could just stay here." Jasmine said. "Waddaya wanna know?"

"Well, first, where did you get all this stuff?" Timmy asked, gesturing to her room.

"INTERNET!" Jasmine said quickly.

"Oh, well then, where did you move here from?"

"New York."

"Cool! I've always wanted to go there! What's it like?"

"It's really cool!…" Jasmine said.

While they were talking, Blonda poofed in.

"Hey kid, I'm back from filming my soap, 'All My Biceps'!" Blonda said, not noticing Timmy.

"uh…Blonda!" Jasmine said, nodding her head towards Timmy.

"*Gasp* Oh my! Nobody is allowed to- Hey! Don't I know you?" Blonda asked.

"NO!" Timmy said quickly.

"Yes I do! You're…uh…Wanda's godchild, right?" Blonda asked.

"NO!" Timmy replied.

"Yes, you ar-," Blonda said, before being interrupted by a big bang.

"Timmy Turner1 Jasmine! You have exposed your fairy god parents!" Jorgen boomed, as he came down to erase their memory. He picked her up first.

"Wait! Jorgen! Noooooo!" Blonda wailed.

"What do you want? I'm trying to erase her memory here!" Jorgen said, annoyed.

"NO! DON'T! It's my fault we were revealed! Timmy saw me because I was irresponsible, and I told Jasmine about Cosmo and Wanda! Not Timmy! You should let them know about each other's fairies! 1 of his is my sister, ya know!" Blonda said.

"NO!" Jorgen yelled.

"Fine! Then I'll quit 'All My Biceps'!" Blonda yelled.

"NOOOOO! You found my 1 weakness! GRRRRR! FINE! The puny children can keep their memories!" Jorgen yelled, squeezing Jasmine tighter. "But be warned, you-," Jorgen said, getting cut off by Timmy.

"Are not allowed to tell anyone else about our fairies, blah blah, taken away, blah blah." Timmy said, swinging his head, in a monotone voice.

"Are you really doing that again?" Jorgen screamed, almost crushing Jasmine to death, and blowing Timmy away.

"Now, let her go! You're crushing her!" Blonda yelled, pointing to Jasmine, whose face is completely blue from lack of air. Jorgen drops her on her bed and poofs away. Blonda floats over to her to see if she's breathing.

"Timmy!" Blonda screams. "She isn't breathing!"


End file.
